Heroseki Acadamy
by ai12love
Summary: OK only some Naruto. it is far in the future of it. he really was real so the names look familiar. the Tv show exsists, and there are a lot of kleki genki. now this won't tie in untill the sequal, so don't yell at me for nao putting it in the story


Dear Miss Yukazumi,

We are ecstatic to welcome and accept you to the prodigious school Heroseki academy. At Heroseki academy, we strive only for excellence and in more than one field. So, we were thrilled with your intense capabilities in the filed of dance, as well as in fashion design.

As you also requested to be with the Heroseki Scholarship fund, we have looked at all of the files and yours was the most proficient. We are captivated by the intrigue of our boarding school in Japan to an American student such as you. We can't wait for you to come. We will be sending your class schedule and student handbook in the next few weeks.

Again we are delighted to welcome you to Heroseki Academy. And as always remember our school motto, you power is more than you realize it to be

Sincerely,

Headmaster Shizune Heroseki

"I can't believe it." She had read the letter 5 times already and had started to read it a sixth. "I really didn't think I was going to get in." ~Last month "Mom I don't want to go to a stupid boarding school in Japan. I'm about to be a freshman in NYC for crying out loud!" "But Abs honey it will be a great experience for you and it is the best Performing Arts schools in the world." "Will you at least apply?" "Sure, I probably won't make it anyway"~ "Great!" "Honey aren't you excited? You got into the best Performing Arts schools in the World!" "Ecstatic."

_~Gaarasgirl37~ logged on_

~Ramenlovur664~ logged on 

Hey Abs what up?

_The end of the world I got into that school I was telling you about = (_

Bummers so where is it 

_Somewhere in Japan, it's called Heroseki Academy_

NO WAY

_What? _

That's where I go =)

_NO WAY! You didn't tell me you went to boarding school_

Yuppers but I started in junior high

_Awesome I finally get to meet my OBFFL_

DIDDO

_~Gaarasgirl37~ logged off_

~Ramenlovur664~ logged off

"Mom I thought it over and I've decided that I want to go." "I'm so glad

You've decided to go."

~Chapter 2~

"Wake up Abby." She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at her clock. It said 4:45. She then simply turned and went back to sleep. "Abby wake up or you are going to miss your plane!" Abby slowly got up: put on a pair of jeans, her favorite tee, and some flip-flops, put her short hair into a messy bun, and brushed her teeth. "Mom, I'm ready." "To give my life away; I can't believe it's already been five weeks. Where did the summer go?" She picked up her guitar, sketchbook, and her suitcase and headed down stairs. "I'm ready Mom." She said with a sigh. She climbed into the car, put on Misery Business by Paramore and waited in silence on the ride to the airport.

"We're here! I can't believe I'm not going to see you until Christmas! Now call me every day and don't go anywhere alone and send me pictures and tell me all about your classes, and" "Mom! I am not gone yet we haven't even gotten into the airport."

As she walked up to the large airport, her stomach growled realizing the she hadn't eaten breakfast. "Hey Mom let's go get some Cinabon before we get the tickets." "Alright," after she had eaten all of her sticky yummy ness that was called a cinnamon roll, she heard the announcer say, "Flight J17 on Trans air flights is now boarding." "That's me." She said, as she looked back at her mom, "bye." "Hello Japan, goodbye Manhattan."

She looked up at her ticket and saw that her seat was in first class. "He, when they say all expenses paid, they mean all." She slowly settled into her seat and sighed. Then she heard the sound of a microphone turn own. Welcome to flight J17 on Trans air flights. We are so glad you have decided to fly with us. We… "He he" She laughed at the very perky girl who clearly had been up all night. She tuned out the flight attendant and opened up her lime green laptop. She saw that she had a request for a web cast. She put own her headphones and accepted.

Hey Mitz whatcha up to? I just got into my dorm at our school. "Ugh! Don't mention it." Oh really because I just found out where a certain American student is rooming. No Way. Where?" With a certain OBFFL, "No Way that is so awesome. Yawn, well I'm tired I'll see you in 12 hours." Ok I'll meet you at the entrance gates, call me, text me, miss you already. "For once I'll get to actually say I'll SEE you soon."

Four hours later she woke up to her stomach growling, stuffed mushrooms and shrimp skewers in front of her and a stewardess by her side. "Well hello miss I'm sorry I didn't wake you earlier to eat breakfast but I needed to tell you that we'll be landing in two hours." "K, I'll just eat lunch then. How much do I owe you?" "No miss. The Heroseki Academy has paid for everything." "Well, thank-you." As she started to eat she heard her ring tone Misery business. "Um, Hello?" YO ABS HOW YOU DOIN IN THE AYER? "Hey Mitsuki how's life?" Awesome I just locked my bro in the closet. "Mitz you didn't tell me you had a bro." It wasn't important. I wasn't pranking, bribing, or blackmailing him. Aren't I the best little sis in the world? "Very funny, now let your brother out and send me a pic of him." Ok." Then she heard a velvet voice say, very funny sis, now tell whoever sent me free she's a doll. Okay bro, how about a model pose? Say bulimic! HN, sis like you could even say that as much as you scold me for working out. Yea whatev' here's the pic abs. _Sending_. "Ooh he's pretty cute Mitz." No chance Abs. here's a picture of his girlfriend. "Oh, I know her. She did a billboard in SoHo. She's a supermodel." Everybody here is famous whether it is dance, art, music, or fashion, one of our requirements is for us to quote unquote show our potential. "Awesome, but I like fashion and dance, is there any way I can do both." I don't know. "Oh, well ok." "Excuse me miss but we are going to land soon." "Okay, well by Mitz see ya'." After she got off the plane she saw that everything was that in Japanese. "And I thought Mom teaching me Japanese was only good for watching anime." After she looked around for a while she saw a sign that had her name on it, literally. "Ooh car service, nice." "~ I guess now I should talk in Japanese more than just with Mitsuki." "Hello, I am Yukazumi, Abby." "Ah, hello miss I am pleased to see you. I hope you had a good flight." "Yes, I mean Hai."

After the driver had asked her what her bags looked like, she went to the limo that was parked out front. The driver let her in and put her bags in the trunk. Then they slowly started to drive off. "Excuse me sir, what time is it and when will be at Heroseki Academy?" "It is 5:30 pm miss, and we will be at the school by 6:15." "Thank-you." she put on her IPOD played her DS for the remainder of the trip.

~Chapter 2~

When they got to the school she was astounded. "Wow, this makes Hogwarts look bad." And indeed it did: with its castle like structure, many Sakura trees in the immense park like area, the many different outdoor café's, and the feeling in the air that just said "if you're here, you know you are the best." The driver drove off to a part of the campus that clearly was school related. "Miss I will let you speak with the headmaster, and when you get out, your bags will be in your dorm." "Ok, thank-you." "Now miss the headmaster's office is on the first floor, first door on the left." As she left she slowly walked into the school only to find out those sixteen hours in heels and climbing up a flight of stairs just to get to the "first floor" does not mix. "Great!" After she walked up there she saw the right door. "Knock knock." "Come in," said a young yet slightly tired feminine voice. "Oh Miss Yukazumi it is so good to see you. You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow, but now you will have a little more free time. Now Heroseki Academy is a school of excellence, but we do encourage free expression. That is why we do not have a uniform when it is not school hours or a dress code, but we expect you to always be in with fashion, and always be presentable, we also like to have fun at this school but on weekdays we have a curfew of 11:00, and on weekends 1:00. Now school starts on Monday so you have the entire weekend to get situated. Your dorm room is in the dance hall, the closest to the entrance gates, and you already have your roommate. Is that ok?" "Yes completely." "Very good then, Good-bye, and Miss Yukazumi, "Yes?" "Welcome to Heroseki Academy."

She walked outside of the office and headed out into one of the outdoor café's. After looking at the menu she said, "One order of crab sushi please." After she paid, she walked over to an eating area and saw Cairo, Mitsuki's brother and a girl with light brown hair and a beret. "Um excuse me but can I sit here?" then the girl turned to answer her. "Mitz is that you? OMG when did you dye your hair?" Abby. No way! Sit down in between me and closet boy. "Very funny and, if you are the girl who got me out of the closet that Jason over here locked me in, you deserve a prize." Then he ever so slightly kissed her cheek. _I can feel myself getting red. He is so hot! _Ok bro stop molesting the girl she my best friend and I have her all to myself today. "Whatever sis you know if it was real Risa would kill me." That's true. So Abby what is your field? "Um, Dance but I have some modeling classes to help me with posture and graceful walking, and some fashion design classes for fun. So that's why that shirt is so très chic, you DIY it. "Not just DIY I made it from scratch." "Hey Abby is it, let me see you schedule. Cool, you've got Risa in your runway class and me in your editorial. Wow! You must be good to be in senior level classes." Just then three girls walked up to our table two with long strait black hair with blond highlights, and one who was clearly the leader with long wavy dark brown hair. Mitsuki started waving over to them. Hey Aiyame how are you? "GT, and who is your friend in the très chic shirt? "Hi my name's Abby it's nice to meet a fellow dancer chic wearer like yourself." "OMG you know dancer chic?" "OCD, that's of course duh, me and my friends practically invented it in New York." She then pushed out her leg to show the leg warmers that went over her shoes. "Um Suki, how does she know what OCD means?" She totally invented are whole speak. Abs here is the best. "Ah Thanks Mitz you're the best." Aiyame then noticed Cairo. "Hi Cairo how are you?" "Dang Cairo do you just love being around girls or is the womanizer status just a part of being a male model?" Oh Wow I thought I had done every joke possible about the effect Cairo has around girls but that was awesome. One day here and you've got the leader of the Apparitions praising you, a kiss from the so-called hottest senior in the school, and a unanimous laugh. You belong here. "Thanks." Then I looked at the time. "Hey guys its ten-thirty we are going to be late for curfew, and what are the Apparitions?" "They're lil' sis's here's clique." Which bro, just so happens to be the most popular people in school, will you do the rest Aiyame? "Sure, we through the best parties, are the most fashionable, and get everything we want." Nicely said, and Abs since it is Friday, we have a slumber party at our new dorm. "Hey Suki it's just you, me, and Abby for tonight. Kaiko and Shizuki have to leave for a couple of days to finish up their homework on fashion for the first day of school." "Hey is there homework due? I didn't know they had summer homework." No Abs to be in the Apparitions, you have to be Fashionable, and over the summer they did a big fashion foe paw. "Let me guess. They wore orange after the big runway scandal. I mean ten different designers said the color was dead." Yep and now to make sure that they "learn" she's making them research top to bottom to make sure that the outfit they picked for the first day of school is tops. Then she heard a very cocky voice say, "Babe that was harsh your group is defiantly harder to be in than the HHA's. Speaking of, when and where is the FNSP" I turned around and saw the boy that was now holding his arm over Aiyame. He had cropped black hair that was a little spiky, and was easily 6'0. "Momo it's at Suki here's dorm. And this is Abby she's new. "Hey fresh-meat I'm Momoshirio Hokashiro and Cairo man don't forget that we've got soccer practice Sunday. "Ok Momo." "Um, Mitz what are the HHA's? And what did he mean by FNSP" They're the boy version of us. My bro and Momo are the leaders of Heroseki's Hot Athletes, or HHA. And the FNSP is the annual party that the HHA's and the Apparitions have it's a small pajama party but we pretty much stay up all night. "Oh that's cool, but I wanna see my dorm before I party." Ok well let's go.

Number 312 it's called the contemporary room. I looked in and it was strait to the T contemporary. From its long L shaped couch, to it's bar area and even the way my bedroom looked with its style of silver and dark blue walls. "It's perfect I was going to style my room like the moon anyway. This dorm is huge! No wonder we are having a party here." The dancer hall always has the biggest rooms because they need to give you room to practice. Perf! So, lets pic out what we want to wear. ~I ended up in a purple silk tank top with silver tie strings in the back and a black silk ruffled mini skort. My hair was bobby pinned up into a runway style Mohawk. OMG Abs that is so awesome. Where did you get it? "In a cute shop in SoHo, you like? Mitsuki had on a black mini dress with a metallic gold corset on top, and her hair was in a low messy bun. "Mitz I love that outfit totally goddess meets modern. Ding Dong. Hold up Abs that probably my bro. He gets every chance he gets to criticize what I'm wearing. She opened the door to Shirtless Cairo wearing long blue pants. "First of all… great, the one time I can't think of something wrong." Well I can bro. Why the heck are you shirtless? "Because Momo said if we didn't we couldn't start. He said quote unquote with the fresh-meat, no offense." "None taken." "We have to all be the _best _we can be." Oh, I just thought it was because the theme is the night sky. Metallic, purples, blacks, and blues only. And you didn't have anything to match it. "Of course, Now if Risa could see you Abby she would have said she had found her daughter that is so her style but more dancy." "Why doesn't Risa come? I'd love to meet her." She and Aiya don't get along very well. "Aiyame had a huge crush on me two years ago, and cussed Risa out when she ran up to me in the hall and hugged me while Aiyame was talking." Knock knock. That's the rest of them. "Mitz I'll get it. Come on…" I opened the door to see the cutest guy in the world. He had chin length brown hair with light brown highlights. He was also shirtless but with black pants with silver slivers of light in them. And the cutest smile. "Hey honey I'm home. Can I come in?" I busted out laughing and moved out of his way to where Mitz was sitting, and he just so happened to sit right by me still laughing. I finally stopped and managed a. "I'm Abby, what is the world is yours?" "Kurama Modomene. I've never seen you before. Are you a transfer?" "Yep, I just moved from New York. And..." Then Aiyame ran in with Momo chasing her around the room and eventually falling right behind me making me become extremely close to Kurama. "Sorry. What the heck are you guys doing?" "I called him gay in those silver pants of his." "And I said to take it back." Then the other three unanimous said, "of course, wow." Well now I think it is time for us to move are feet to music if we are going to crash into music. "Well said Mitz." Then Cairo put on some house mix that was about as dance inducing as "Party Boy." I then just started dancing to the beat with more flow than you would at a club. You were about to stop we you noticed Mitsuki and Aiyame were dancing beside you. I just noticed that the music was just a music version of "Hot and Cold" by Cady Perry, so you started singing; Mitsuki joined in with you, because you had taught her the song, and translated it into Japanese for her when it first came out.

When you're finished, you heard everyone applauding you, and Mitz. Wow, Suki Abby that was amazing! I've never heard of that song before. Is it American? "Yep, by Katie Perry." Then you felt a hand on your head, and Momo's voice say, "Well it looks like the fresh-meat can sing. But the parties not over yet, and what's a FNSP without a good pranking? "Your right Momo our parties are only legendary for their pranks. So what's the agenda sis?" Um I don't know Abs you always have the best prank ideas, you have any ideas? "Sure so who are we mad at the moment?" "Well how about Kaiko and Shizuki?" "Totally I got a great idea, one word Orange." Me, Mitsuki, and Aiyame just busted out laughing. "Ok so here's what we're going to do. First thing first. Who knows how to write an old fashion random note? Like one of the one with the cut out magazine words? Cairo raises his hand up. "I do." Ok so here's what you're going to say. I know that orange is not your color but I feel it's oh so bright, but if you want your other colors back. You'll have to … then Kurama suddenly said. Paint the light! What the heck does that mean? Paint the light? Then Momo said, "Dude Kurama great idea man. Abby there's this statue of a sun in front of the Art School and everyone calls it the light." "Ok that was awesome Kurama. So anyway, what we have to do is take every non-orange thing they have and replace it with ours. Shoes, jewelry, bags, it's a long prank but will be worth it." "And especially a picture of them in orange lingerie all over the runway freaks." "No way Mitz your school has runway freaks too? I guess people who just have to be in with the runway trends are global. But, how are we going to get them to where that? "Simple Abs, we tell them in the note." "Already done," said Cairo.

~3 hours later~

"Wow that was a great prank Abby, you to sis." "Yeah bro, I really thought that clumsy Abs and Kurama would wake them up. Then Abby and Kurama walked in. "Ok Cairo why don't you leave, you to Kurama. It's two-am I'm tired and we need to at least look like we weren't guilty. Ah do I have to go sissy? "Honey Abs don't I at least get a good night kiss?" "Mitz get your brother out, and if a kiss will get you to leave then yes." "Ok." I then handed him a Hershey Kiss that was in my pocket. "Now go" then Mitsuki and me pushed them out of the door and locked them out. "Dang Mitz do I at least get time to feel jet lagged?" HN, not when you fit in as well as you do, you don't. "Well good night Mitz see you in the morning.

~Chapter 3~

I woke up at 9 am I walked over to my roommate's room noticing that she was still asleep. I took a shower put on a sweat suit and headed outside. The first thing I smelled was the smell of Belgium waffles. I ran up to the counter and asked for two with strawberries to go. I looked around while I was waiting for them to cook and saw another piece of home. "Starbucks." I paid for the Waffles and then ordered 2 tall vanilla lattes. I ran back up to my dorm opened the door walked into Mitz's room only to find Mitz still asleep. I shrugged it off and said, "Breakfast in bed I guess." After I put on some more PJ's, I turned on the TV in her room climbed in the king size bed and put in my DVD of Family Guy with the Japanese audio. If there was one thing I couldn't live without it was definitely this. About 15 minute's later Mitz woke up to me laughing.

"What the hell is so funny man I was trying to sleep?" "Here Mitz." I said as I handed her the box and drink. "Ooh breakfast in bed. You are forgiven." She said as she picks up a syrupy strawberry and grins with joy. "Wow L like much." No way Abs you like Death Note? "Completely, I totally fell in louve with Lawliet and the show. So sad he died." HN, I liked Near better anyway. "I'd expect you to like the childlike one anyway. Oh and what I'm watching is called Family Guy, It's a Super Funny Hilarious Show."

After forty minutes of us watching it, the waffles were gone. The coffee was drunk, and we were laughing our heads off. OMG I love Stewie Mitz. Blast you vile woman. Told ya Japan might have animation, but America has comedy. I believe that America is not an idiot. It just loves to laugh at stupid things." "I guess you're right Abs but you know what I still think that most Americans are like a slinky," then we both said, "No really good for anything but you still can't help but laugh when you push them down the stairs." "You know Mitz, you're a great friend but if the zombies come I'm pushing you." Nice don't I feel loved. Very Funny.

"Hey Mitz what's your field?" Oh I'm in the art field, a photographer, so I mostly work with the Fashion Department with the models, but sometimes we go off around the campus to do landscapes. "Very cool Mitz, very cool." Thanks. So Abs what do you think of Kurama? I saw you looking at him. "Oh I guess he's cute, really funny nice eyes, ok let me stop my self before you start Mitz, it is nothing like that. Ok, so what do you think of my bro? "Same thing about him, minus the fact that HE IS TAKEN. Mitz would you seriously try to break up your brother and his girlfriend for a crush that I might not even have on him? Abs you make me sound evil. "Because you are an evil genius Mitz. But, you are my evil genius. And that makes it ok, I forgive you." Thanks Abs that really

means a lot. Ok let's get out of here what do you want to do? Then that ultimate sensation hit us that every girl has in the world and we could sum it up in one word. Shopping!

"So is there a town near by?" no, but we're only twenty minutes away from Tokyo. "Awesome but who will drive us?" She then bulled out a red Sidekick and said, "Did I happen to mention that Aiyame is a junior with a car and all you have to do is say the word shopping to get her to go? "Um no Mitz and hurry up and call now." After a very short call Mitz hung up the phone and said Get dressed.

I went to my room deciding what to wear and ended up picking out a pair of embroidered jeans, silver gladiator sandals, and a short sleeve silver shirt with a mandarin collar. After Hearing a beep I went and got my bag, which I put a silver scarf on. I then put my aviators on my head, and put my cell, Ipod, and wallet in my bag and said, "Ok Mitz are you ready?" She simply replied with a yes. She was wearing a purple tee with a black spaghetti strap tank with lime green stitching on top, white skinny jeans, and ankle boots. She had on a pair of black square oversized sunglasses, a lime green tote and a purple scarf on her wrist. We both said simultaneously "Scarves are in." We ran out to Aiyame's Porsche and she said where are we going today? I said "Tokyo a go go baby." "Excellent." She said. Ok let's go Aiya, you to Abs.

After about twenty minutes of singing to Japanese versions of Brittany Spears, and Justin Timberlake we were finally starting to get into the city. "Hey so where do you want to go? A mall, a Japanese version of Madison Avenue, or something we can all afford?" "How about all three? Listen Abby you're from New York, it would be an insult to not let you know that Tokyo is just as fashionable as NYC." Ok so how about we take Abs over here to Eye Candy? "OMG I love that store Suki You're a fashion genius! They then moved over to store that was like Candies and Charlotte Ruse combined. I jumped out of the sports car put on my Aviators and did a total Supermodel walk with Mitz and Aiyame. I swear I saw at least four cute guys literally do a double take. As we walk into the store I immediately pick up a lime green shrunken vest and a pair of Black skinny jeans, a black ruffled mini skirt, and some necklaces. Then I turned around and saw the most amazing shoe section in the world. I slowly walked over and saw my dream shoe, a stiletto heel that has a wide buckle and a double belt connector on the ankle. She looked at the price. "I guess it my lucky day. On sale 3000 yen." She ran over to where Aiyame and Mitz were trading belt ideas when I said, "Guys this place is great! Everything is perfect and on sale!" Yeah except for that dress that I want. I looked over and surely enough, it was a black strapless dress with black lace. It had a short hem which made it perfect for a cocktail party or, as Mitz will probably would, over jeans. I then turned to look over at my sullen friend only to find her at the register giving the guy a look that could kill. After said one word, he had rung up the dress, and low and behold at half price. The couture dress two weeks off the runway at half price. My friend was getting away with fashion murder and did it effortlessly. I walked over to the register, paid for my things and walked out following her now smiling friend.

After about two hours of strait shopping, Abby was tired, hungry, surprisingly not broke, and most of all confused. She had seen countless fashionestias, and even a few celebrities not succeed in what her seemingly innocent friend had done. "Let's go home guys. I'm tired." Yeah me too. Let's go back home Aiya.

After we had gotten into the large dorm and had put up their new item. Ok Mitz tell me what you did and don't lie. I know that you did something special. She started to stutter and move around. Ok Abs, but you have to keep this a secret. I can… control people's minds. "Ha ha that's funny no really." She then gave Abby the same look and said, "Jump" Abby started randomly jumping. "Hey what the heck why am I jumping?" Mitsuki stopped giving her that look and she stopped jumping. "Ok wow so you can control minds. So is it just you or do other people have powers, and is that all you can do?" "Ok, I can also control wind, Aiyame can materialize items if she has touched them before and can control fire, Cairo is a bit of a male siren and can break the sound bearer, Kaiko and Shizuki can read other peoples thoughts and Kaiko can control water, and Shizuki can control earth, Momo can make other people feel his emotions and has super strength, and Risa is a total witch spells, potions, hexes you name it. "What about Kurama?" "Don't know something about a mix of Aiyame's and Risa's powers. "Oh ok. So does everyone but me have them?" No. You just haven't figured out what they are yet. "Well I'm just going to go to bed."

~Chapter 4~

I woke up Monday morning and put on my white uniform grabbed my dance bag and headed out. I hadn't spoken to Mitsuki since Saturday. It wasn't that I was repulsed by anything that she had it was just that I couldn't believe that it was possible. I knew I needed to talk to her but I needed to talk to someone that knew her but that wasn't her. And then it hit me of course Cairo. Who knew someone better than her brother? It was settled after my school classes, during lunch, I would talk to him.

My classes were a blur until my favorite class started. My writing class, I was already a sophomore level English student so I opted to take the freshman, sophomore, and junior level final exam during the summer. She has always given us the best and coolest assignments, and with it being the weekend before Halloween, this would not only be the perfect assignment, but it will be the perfect way to get my mind off what happened. "All right class now your summary assignment for today is to pick out your favorite character from TV or a movie, then put yourself in the story, but it doesn't have to follow the plot line of the story, and you have to set your story around killing him, whether it is mentally, emotionally, or physically. Then you have to find a song on your laptop and show me a link to it. It was more perfect than I could imagine! I already knew what the song was going to be so the plot line was easy, if I chose Unfaithful by Rihanna its easy I put my self in what Sakura's position would normally be, I am with Gaara and I am cheating on him with a random guy. Easy I write that he knows, on a separate page I could do lyrics. It's destroying him because he can't bear to break up with me and I see it. So I end up breaking up with the random guy and right before I go into the house of the other guy, I have a vision of a gunshot (hint hint) I run back to Gaara and my last lines were I don't want to be a murderer.

I had written a page in twenty minutes and I wanted to write more so I did something way less serious. I had picked my second song to be I won't say I'm in love. So I "kill him mentally by teasing him and toying with his emotions. I love it because it would be a sleepover at Temari's house where the boy's are spying. All of the Naruto girls gang up on me and start asking me when did I fall in love with Gaara, and if he ad asked me out yet, I could practically hear the nagging myself. Then I practically go through the song saying that I'm not in love with him, and they counteract it like the song to. At one point Hinata mumbles a, "but you always grin when someone talks about it, You ARE in love." I almost felt the shock myself when I wrote it. At the mean time I jump over to where the guys are hiding trying as hard as they can not to laugh too loud. At the last part of the song I walk over to where Gaara was waiting for the guys to finish spying, (he has heard the whole thing and was hidden but he didn't care one way or another if he was there.) and say, "At least out loud to them I won't say I'm in love." I sigh and Gaara is so shocked that he falls from his hiding place to the ground I just now noticing who it was turn as red as a tomato, and sprint my way out of that room. The bell rang and as if I had been woken out of a reverie, starts to worry about the whole powers thing.

When I saw Caito after lunch he was reading in a tree. So I went over to him. "Cairo, I need to talk to you. I-I k-know." He saved his page and looked up at me. "Hey Risa come down Abs here needs the same talk you gave Mitz when she found out about me." Then the tall redhead came down from the tree. "Hey Abby I'm Risa. I so glad to finally meet you. Cairo has told me so much about you."

After about twenty minutes I was laughing with Risa and in Cairo's lap. It was like heaven. I felt like I had the coolest parents in the world, or the awesome big brother and sister everybody was jealous of. I then realized that I had to be in my contemporary class in ten minutes and I wasn't even changed! "I have got to go. I am so going to be late." "Alright Abbies, bye gurl." As I ran over to the studio and changed I saw that I had just barely making it. "Hey Abby come over here." I saw Aiyame stretching in the front with a spot right beside her, the front and center. "Ok class has started people. Let's see how you can do with making up your own 3 eight counts to music." She played some fast beat techno music. "Ok now you miss… Yukazumi go up first." I started out with some chienne turns and some fondue's then did a fan kick a poda burre turn into a shodosha. "Very good very good."

After everyone had finished, the teacher had come up to the front. "Ok girl this was not just for fun who ever had done the best will get the lead in the Christmas recital. Ok the lead will go to Yukazumi Abby." "Thank you thanks you."

After class had ended Aiyame came up to and whispered, "You know she always gives the lead to whoever goes first in the audition. So don't think that you're the best because your not." "Well listen Aiyame the recital has two female leads and Miss Nara had told me to chose someone to work with, and I was going to chose you but I guess not!" I ran out and found Risa in front of the school talking to Mitz. Then they said, "hey Abby come over here. We heard that you got the lead." "Yeah I guess I did. How are you?" "Risa why do you hate Aiyame?" she walked me over to a quiet spot where they could talk and no one could hear them. "Ok. Abbies I was just like you my freshman year. I took dance and modeling classes. It was time for recital and we had auditions. I well I aced them. I got the lead role and Aiyame was furious. She kept on badgering me about how I wasn't good enough and when she started flirting with Cairo, my boyfriend! It was the last straw. And what was so bad is that she was my best friend. We were going to rule the apparitions but she got jealous. After the recital I transferred into modeling and never looked back." Wow Risa Abs you have to know that I didn't know anything about that. Aiya was always so nice I guess she just has competition problems. "Well she is starting it again but I'm not going to quit."

I walked back to my dorm and ran into Kurama; strike that. Slammed into Kurama and papers went flying everywhere. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." I looked down at the papers and found out that they were notes. I took a minute to read the song. Wow this music is it is just beautiful. "Thanks you like it? Yeah. Hey I was just heading up to see Suki and give her these." He handed me an envelope. "Pictures from Friday, I picked them up for her. Now she can't do anything to me since I returned her favor." "Mitz does have the most mischievous side don't you think?" Ha that's funny.

~Chapter 5~

A few weeks have past and I still avoided Aiyame like the plague. I started to hang out with Risa and Cairo a lot more. Surprisingly though it didn't feel like a third wheel. The only times it would have was when I also happened to be with Mitz and Kurama which was rare. I had been spending more time with Kurama finding out that he's really an ok guy. He is a great musician and we always seem to have something to talk about. But as I get new friends I feel like I'm loosing the old Even though Mitsuki was my best friend I felt like I was spending less and less time with her. On weekdays we had totally opposite schedules, and on the weekend Aiyame was almost making her be with the Apparitions. My dance classes were getting better and luckily I had only one class with Aiyame, and that was like murder. Ever-ry time I did something good it was instantly turned down. But after hell I had heaven. My modeling classes were so much fun my photo shoots with Cairo were a blast and in my runway class Risa helps me with tips so much that it's almost easy. They are like second family members. I even have Cairo as my partner for a new project I have we have to do a ten page layout on a theme that was picked for us with clothes and sets we have to pay for with a set budget. We got vampires, and luckily since I take some Fashion design classes, we could use the money we would save from buying clothes to make more sets. Tonight is Saturday and Mitz, Risa, Cairo, Kurama, and I are going to this hot new teen dance club in Tokyo.

Hey Abs are you ready? "Yeah I said as I fixed my ruffled mini skirt. As I came out I noticed that Mitz was wearing that dress that she had bought on that day. "Ok let's go party!"

As soon as I got out of the car, I started walking towards the extremely long line. "Ah Ah An, no one from our school waits in line" "Oh I'm sorry." "Don't mention it." We walked right up to the front like a bunch of celebrities. Heck for all I know more than one of my friends was. As we came up to the velvet rope we were let in without so much as a name. When we got into the club I could swear we were underwater. Everything felt so calm, but energetic. The room flows to the beat of the music almost as if it had a current. "Ok Mitz wow this club is tops." One of the many perks of being friends with Risa, is she can get us into anything! "Awesome! Ok can Mitz let's get out there and dance." We moved with a flow that took all the stress from school and dance away. Soon after Risa had joined our little area and was dancing with us. I could feel the attention I was getting from not only guys but from girls who were probably asking whom was the girl dancing with the super model. After about two strait hours of dancing I decided it was defiantly time to go in for the night. And it looked like everyone else was too. "Hey Risa get Kurama and Cairo, I'm so ready to go to bed." "Me to go find Suki ok." "Sure."

I struggled to make it from my living room to my bed. I think I fell asleep twice while brushing my teeth. I looked into Mitsuki's room only to find her passed out on top of the bed, jeans and stilettos still on. I smirked to myself and said, "This brings the term TGI Friday to shame, Thank god it's Saturday!"

When I woke up it was still dark. I groaned to myself when I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5 am. "Ugh. I wish it were at least light in my room, that way I could wake up happy." I said as I was looking at my hands, which I could barely see. Just then the strangest thing happened. Orbs of light had formed in my hand and had expanded to my room until it was as bright as noon. I looked at every light in my room only to find that they were all out. I closed my hands merely as a reflex and the light went a way.

I put on a sweat suit and headed out the door, only to find it raining. I saw a flash of lightning and reached out to grab it, a habit I formed as a child, and the lightning had come into my hand. I was holding lightning like a staff. I shocked me to no end. I squeezed my hand as if to break it and it did just that. "Wow! What's next I light come forth and hold up my hand and staff of lightning pops up?" It did just that. "Okay, cookies come forth?" Nothing. "Hn, worth a shot."

I ran up to my room only to find: Risa, Mitsuki, Cairo, Kurama, and even Momo were applauding me in their pajamas. "Well well well it looks like the fresh-meat finally found her legs at HA." "Thanks Momo." "Now your finally one of us Abbies." "We're happy to let you join the club." "Cairo, Risa that means so much." "Abs as your best friend and co-leader of the Apparitions, it was my proud honor to accept you to our clique and to give you this." She handed me a bracelet with the silver kanji that said life on it, as she showed her wind one. "Who say's that life or 'light' isn't an element" "Ah guys, you're going to make me cry." Then Risa stopped me and said, "Ok, now we normally would go out, but we are all so tired hat I think Abbies here would appreciate the best day in of her life! Movies, popcorn, soda, cookies, brownies, pillow fights, and delivery. The works!" I interrupted her to say, or rather shout, "So let's kick back, really relax, and be as lazy as we could possibly be!"

We all sat on a seat on the L shaped couch, with me taking my favorite spot of the corner seat with Mitz's at my feet Risa to my right, and surprisingly Kurama to my left. Momo had just put in a comedy (as per my request to start the day off with a laugh) and I was finally starting to relax, until I heard a knock on the door and smelled Belgium waffles. Since Momo was up he answered the door and came back with a plate filled with twelve waffles, two steaming hot cans of syrup, and an enormous sectioned off bowl of fruit and nuts. I was baffled to see him carry it all effortlessly. But, I didn't care I was starving!

We ate (well barely, the movie was so funny I could hardly keep it in my mouth.) with great rejoice and then watched five more movies, with many pizza breaks. By the time we were on our sixth, apparently Momo had enough. "That's it! I've heard enough laughter; I want to hear screams! Scary movie time now!"

He had to pick Saw. He just had to pick Saw! I promise you I spent more time cowering into Kurama than I did even looking up. (The pillow was definitely not enough room; it was way too tempting to look. Exactly ten minutes after the movie was over I had given a lecture to Momo about never taking me to the movies with his friends if it was a gore movie and hitting him about five times for rewinding the extremely gruesome parts and laughing about it.

"It's almost time to go guys. And as much as wish it wasn't its Sunday. We all have school tomorrow." "Yeah guy's it is so late and I got a big photo shoot to do in the morning." "All right bye guys."

Beep, Beep, all right all right I'm up geez now I know I hate Mondays. I dressed up in my white uniform and grabbed my dance bag. Ugh I have Aiyame today! One more class left. And it's math. "Miss Yukazumi what is the answer to the problem?" "Um, it is Y= 36x +27/19?" "Yes it is. Very good. Now class since it is almost Christmas break I have a special project for you. You must interview sixty people and ask what they spend in total for Christmas, then average it out to see what an average person spends on Christmas. Then you must find a theory of how to subtract that cost by at least half. I want it single spaced twelve point font and no less than 4 pages due by next Monday." Then the bell rang for class to end. "You are all dismissed have a good day, and I'll see you on Wednesday.

"Welcome class, and it's finally time the Christmas recital is almost upon us and we have are lead Miss Abby Yukazumi has chosen a very entertaining ballet, but instead of picking one that only has a female lead, or even a female and male lead, she has chosen to have two female leads. I will let Abby take it form here." "Thank-you Miss Nara. This ballet, you have actually been preparing for for weeks. Just not in order. It is about two enemies that join forces to break the heart of the two-timing man that Miss Nara has chosen to be Rio Matara from the boy's class with Mr. Sho." Then everyone wanted to know who the lead was. Everyone needed to know who would dance with Rio. "And I have chosen the other lead to be… Aiyame Ikazumi." The room went silent. Of course she was the best pick for the job, but Abby and Aiyame, no way were they going to work together it was impossible. "I thought you were the best dancer here and I think that we both dance so strong it wouldn't be hard to make the audience believe we were enemies. We could have fun. An ongoing dace off between us, No?" she walked up to looked strait into my eyes and said, "I'll be fun to see who the best dancer is right?" She gave me a smile that clearly said, if thins is how you want to solve this fine by me. She smirked before whispering in my ear and saying, "We'll even make a show of this. But, are you ready?" "Can't wait!"

"Alright people that was an excellent class; I think you have just nailed the intro songs. And Abby, Aiyame I would like for you two to stay after class for your new schedules and costume suggestions."

"Ok girls, I know this will be an amazing recital! I can just see the fire in your eyes. So I have done something amazingly drastic. I have added lines to the show, and I am letting you two chose your own costumes as well as adding your costume change to seven, if you can handle it." We both spontaneously said, "I certainly can but you'll have to ask her if she can." "Perfect girls extraordinarily perfect." Now not to mess with your schedules too much I am asking you two to meet with me two hours extra during this class time and one more hour on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Would it be ok with you girls if I start today?" again spontaneously we responded with a, "I'm up for it!"

Two hours later both were tired sore and didn't bother to hide from each other anymore. We were actually smiling genuinely at each other laughing at each other realizing that we were the ones who pushed ourselves ten times more than Miss Nara would have. Just trying to beat each other. I then noticed how painful it will be to walk up to my dorm after this, and realizing that I had my dorm only two minutes away, and Aiyame's dorm was across campus. "Hey Yami, you want to crash at my place? We could order pizza and laugh off the pain." "That sounds great I was dreading the walk up to my dorm, since I left my car there. But, this is only temporary, to keep up the recital we have to keep hating each other or it will seem fake for the audience." I realized that she cared as much about making a great show as I did. "So, friends for a day and a night?" "Friends for a day and a night."

"We are finally here, room 312! The pain can stop. Pizza is called, I going to make cookies, and Comedies are of a plenty, and the couch is comfy." "Absolutely perfect." "Hey Yami, can you understand English?" "Yeah, why?" "Cause it opens up a whole new realm of funny."

"You can do it!" Ha ha hah hah ha. That was so flipping funny Abbies. I love it. "Ok now I was saving this movie but here it goes. It is time to show you the ultimate funny movie, Family Guy season three." Just before I could press play and eat another slice of pizza, the door opened to Cairo and Mitz arguing about something. "Sis you are such a brat. I can't believe that you would do that. I so did not say that… Hi Abby, Aiyame. Um I'm going to go know before something stupid comes out of my mouth." "Way too late for that bro, hey what's the rush?" She then came in to see Aiyame and I lay out on the couch not killing each other. "Ok so when did I pass out and how long have I been sleeping?" "You're not a sleep; it's just that we were tired from 4 hours of dance and Abby offered to let me crash here since we were so sore. No big deal." "Yes big deal, did you guys end your argument? Can I have both of my best friends at the same time?" "Truth is Mitz, we don't know. Right now yeah, but I think we both can see that this is temporary. We just can't tell for how long. Maybe for tonight or until the recital ends, or even until we're doing auditions again. We really didn't solve anything." "What Abbies is trying to say here, for lack of better words, is that we both know this friendship has an expiration date. The question is when will it sour? So for now, we can laugh and have fun, but we can't tell you about tomorrow." "Well in that case give a slice of pizza and turn up the Family Guy.

This routine of me and Yami's went on, of pain pizza and movies, for weeks, up until the day before recital. But we only happened to like each other after ballet class. It was like we remembered why we hated each other so much everyday and the pain of us pushing ourselves pushing us could make us both forget why we did. It was a great dance not only because we danced great but the special effect of our powers helped the intensity of our emotions.

Speaking of my powers it is such a pain to learn to control them. Blinding people every time I hand both of my palms up was so annoying. And then when closed my hands all the light in the room was even more of a pain. I managed though to minimize my energy of that power to where it is kind of a flicking motion to start it. I also learned that I could control darkness as well. I'm a walking yin and yang symbol. So cool right? Not. You try all honors classes, dance, extra dance, and drama about dance. Now add magical powers to the list and see what you get. But life's good I really shouldn't complain, pssh what am I kidding I mean I could but no one listing. They have got their own problems to deal with. Risa is this close to a billboard on the time square of Tokyo with Mitz taking pics that are being bought up like chocolate. And Kurama is about to come into a big record deal, I mean next Chris brown big. I would feel like I wasn't doing anything if this recital wasn't like the Japanese Broadway.

I grabbed my dance bag and put on my hoodie soy I wouldn't freeze in the December air. This would be last day to practice for the recital tonight. All my friends would come and mom was even making the flight. For one night. I didn't have classes today for dress rehearsal, or homework for the rest of the week, for the repeat performances. As I rushed out to Yami's car to head out to the theater, I grabbed a couple of muffins and ran out the door. "Yami are you as nervous as I am? Oh here." I said as I handed her the warm muffin. "Yep, its worse when you're the lead and you think that if you're off a half a beat or miss a fraction of a turn, the whole ballet will be destroyed. But the second you get on stage and do that first move, all of the nerves will disappear, and you'll do fine."

"Well you girls did great. Absolutely perfect. And girls this is the last chance do you take out that third costume change? It is you're fastest." "No we can handle it." "Ok, then, well now you guys and girls all deserve a lunch break, but don't be late be back in one hour." "You want to just hit the burger joint down the road, and eat back here?" "Perf I think we need to make the seen where we end up deciding that Rio is a bigger enemy than the two of us isn't played out enough." "Really I thought so too."

We laughed while stuffing our faces with Mc Donald's. "Oh big Mac you never change, for you were, are, and will be universal." "Now why is there no guy that determined?" "I'm almost positive there is," "but he's already taken." I swear, Abbies we are on the same brain length's when we where tights it's like… um..." "Like whoa." "Yeah like whoa, that's perfect. Where did you come up with that?" "I didn't it's a song, here wit I think I have it on my Ipod. Yep here it is, Like Whoa by Aly and Aj." "Wow that is an awesome song. I can live my life by those first two lines." "Yeah I know, life is good I can't complain, I mean I could but no one's listin'. Genius!" "Majorly" "Ok girls it's time first song in ten minutes. Get to your places. As I was staring at the thick red curtain, waiting for it to rise, I realized all the flaws I had in my dance. I was a half beat short on by first forte turn, I had gone way to far up on my grande plea, I could have thought of more but the curtain was coming up. I saw all of the people in the large stage and all of the nerves went away. I was just Abby and I could do it.

I was about half way through it and about two thirds of the way through with my fourth costume change, when I saw Aiyame smile. We were at our favorite scene where we prank Rio and I get to roundhouse kick him. I went out on stage and notice Aiyame was trying to tell me something. Oh no she was trying to do that hard move that was really hard to pull off. I said yes, after thinking about it, it was a better move and if I could do it right, it would actually be a prank. I was prepared and it was ridding on Yami to catch me. I jumped and I was just thinking that she would catch me I would fall and she would take the lead. But she did, she took the spot and caught me for the catch. The move gained an instant ovation and I was grinning from ear to ear. The rest of the show went off without a bang, and we got an extreme standing ovation and we knew we had a great show.

It was finally time for Aiyame and me to come out and take our bow. We came out and I could believe it could get any louder, but it did. I went backstage so happy and excited that I could do it again for a week strait. As I was changing into my tank and cheer shorts when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to an applauding Mitz saying, "That was so awesome Abs you did amazing!" Risa was hugging me to death saying. "If it isn't my favorite girl, you did great." "Aw thanks Mom you mean it." I said as sarcastic as possible. And a Cairo who was holding so many peach roses that I could barely see him. "Sis here told me they were your fave, and I'm holding Risa's and Momo's to, since he went to go see Aiya. "Thanks guys it really means a lot to me that you would come." "No problem Abbies, it really was a great show. Hey do you want to hangout with us tonight?" "Yeah, just go on ahead for a little bit I've got to make sure I have everything I need for tomorrow night." "Ok well see you at your dorm." "That's good; I was riding with Yami anyway."

I heard another knock on the door. I opened it to see Kurama at my door. "Hey Kurama did you come to see my show too?" "Yeah Abby you did great. It was a really cool ballet." "Thanks Kurama, I'm so happy that you…" He cut me of mid sentence and kissed me! What the heck just happened? If he weren't kissing me right I wouldn't believe it myself. He looked at my shocked face and started walking away. He stopped a sec and said, "You great girl Abs, don't change your personality even if everything else changes." He left and I went to Yami to tell her what happened.

As we were driving down the highway she was trying to help me explain what happened. "So you mean that he just kissed you?" "That doesn't surprise me as much as what he said after." "No, Abby that is common, people change here. I've seen Goth's go to preppy in one summer and leave their friends. The thing is I was actually a skater my first year, but all that changed was my style. My friends didn't get into the school and we just lost touch. It happens to all of us. We lose track of our friends that don't live right in Tokyo, and even then we get best friends from here. This place Abby, it changes us." "Oh so has Risa, Momo, Cairo or Mitz changed at all?" "Yeah, Risa was really preppy I mean going on valley girl, and Cairo was super quiet and shy, heck even Momo was a bookworm before I met him." "Momo, a bookworm? Not possible, so what about Mitz? She seems the same to me." "She pretty much is, just times ten! Everything different about Mitz: the style, the pranking, even the sarcasm was there just in minute forms." Ok so I have I changed any?" "Yes, your style's getting more you're own, and less with just what's in, it's almost time for you to get a change in hair." "Change in hair? What the heck does that mean? Everyone changes their hair in one-way or another. My I made curly, Suki's blond highlights, Risa's cut, Momo's spiky hair, and Cairo growing out his layers." "What about Kurama?" "He's a mystery, transferred last year from the mountains, Momo said they were friends as kids, and so he was instantly successful. I just hope's that when he changes, he talks more. He's due to change, no one in Heroseki history has ever lasted through two years." "No way no one has ever lasted two years without lasting?" "Yep and cliques don't keep the same number of people every year either, cause if they do the clique falls apart. We added Kaiko and Shizuki to save us for two years, and then you came along for our third. Legends come true here, and rumors are always lies, it's a strange school. The school modo can be kinda ominous at times, if you're here long enough." "Thanks Yumi. You really helped me a lot. Say, we're having a little after show party at my dorm if you want to come. Momo will be there, and Cairo's made a cake." "Now now now, throw my boyfriend in the mix all you want, but cake made by Cairo, that I so can not refuse. That man can cook!"

We got there and as I walked around the corner to where my room was, I could here the music blasting. (And to my favorite Japanese band no less.) I knew this would be a party to remember. I opened the door to find a smiling Risa, and a very hyper Momo at the Door. "Hey girl, fashionably late I suppose?" "But you brought me a date! I say she is forgiven." "Momo, Risa are you going to let me into my own dorm?" "Yeah and you better hurry cause Suki and Cairo are in another argument which you somehow can always solve. Why is that?" "I don't know? I just always seem to see what they want to hear. I've always been good at body language, and it just seems that I'm getting the hang of it more." "Sure, sure just get in there I'm tired of hearing it. Oh and congratulations Aiyame. Great show." "Thanks Risa and good luck on that billboard contract." I could feel the tension in the air as I had seen their small war going on with the look in their eyes it wasn't going to end quickly. So, I slid passed them to try and fix an argument I knew I could.

I took one look at them rolled my eyes and said, "Listen Mitsuki you went over the line. Get over it, and Cairo you know how she is, you had it coming to you. Now will you both just shut up and quit whining. Gosh you guys give me so many headaches" I didn't need to know who stared it, or how it started, or even what the argument was about. They can be solved one of three ways. The first one is telling Mitz that she's wrong and should listen to her brother, but Cairo shouldn't brag about being right. This answer should be given when Mitz has her left hand on her hip, and her right palm stretched out. The second way is to say that Cairo is being obnoxious and although Mitz might have overdone it, she is still right. This happens when Cairo taps his foot to the speed of the arguments. The third which was the one I used is for when they are literally inches away from each other. I got bored and tried to push Momo and Cairo out the door, right into Aiyame's and Risa's little stair-off but they the slammed the door before I could push them out. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Party time is over." "Ah come own will you let us stay? Please." Cairo kissed me on the cheek and I knew it was just to tease me, but it still took all I have to hide a blush. So to replace embarrassment I opted for rage. "Cairo you jerk! You have a girlfriend, who happens to be one of my best friends, so if you don't mind Go!" as I started shoving him out of the way, I stopped and said, "Oh and bring Momo with you. I opened the door let them walk out and I shut, this time for good. "Abby what's wrong, we've had parties like this before. And even when you aren't having fun you still don't freak out like that, what's up?" "I was just tired and wanted to relax for a while, Ok?" "Yeah but that still doesn't explain why you just flipped ok, and don't lie to me Abs it doesn't help any of us." "Ok. Mitz I am just tired of your brother teasing me like that. He is such a great guy, not to mention cute, but he has a girlfriend who I like, and I don't want to mess up their relationship. A girl can only take so much." "Mitz I had no idea you were trying to get over him, and I didn't even think that he was teasing you. I guess that I'm so used to seeing it that I don't even notice it." "What do you mean seeing it?" "He does it to every girl. It is part of his powers. He just can't control it. He actually lost control, and kissed another girl while he was on a date with Risa. He was so devastated and he thought that Risa was going to break up with him." "Wow. What did he do to make her stay?" "Nothing she actually forgave him. I think one of the reasons they're such a great couple is that they forgive and forget more than humanly possible." "Mitz, c-can you a-apologize to Cairo for me? I think that if I do it, I'll just look like an idiot." "Sure Abs. No prob."

It was finally over! Recital week was done and we did not go back to dance until after winter break. I was so ecstatic that I nearly forgot that I go back to doing homework again. "Hey Yami how bummed are you that we have to start doing school work again?" "Majorly Abbies. I know that math is going to kill me!" "Oh well. But I feel sorry for you. Your Fashion design class is already on break, so you don't have a back up to fall on like me and my modeling." "Ugh! Don't remind me. Well bye Abs, if you're lucky I'll see you before our legendary App/HHA winter bash. Oh that reminds me," She took my Apparitions bracelet off my wrist and I thought that I would seriously freak. Was she seriously kicking me out of a clique literally just after she invited me to a party? I felt a sigh of relief when all she did was put it back on my left wrist. "Suki might be second in command but she sometimes forgets some of our rules. We always rear our charm bracelets on our left wrist." She said the word we as if personally adding me to the word that I wasn't included in before. "Since most people are Right handed, we wanted to show that our clique was different than others, we were a more elite type. So life" She those words in a way as if it were a motto, "If that's you element make sure that you live up to it as only Apparitions do. The reason why we are called the apparitions is simply because of how elite we are. Always there but just out of your grasp." "So we." Saying we like Aiyame did felt so empowering, like it was a privilege to say we around her. "Give a whole new meaning to the term, you can look but don't touch huh?" "Luv that saying totally forgot about it." "Oh well Bye Yami it is so late and I am ready to sleep, cause if I don't on Monday Pandora's Box will be a better place." "I heard that! Well night Abby see ya." "Aren't ya glad people wanna be ya?" "Snap girl I totally luv it."

I slowly opened my door to my dorm. (After five minutes of trying to put the key in the door) and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. After what it seemed was the fifth time of falling asleep standing up, I was finally finished. I put on my favorite PJ's got into bed and, before my head even hit the pillow, fell asleep. I fell into what seemed to be the desert. I was looking at what seemed to be a girl with pink hair and a boy in a bright orange jumpsuit arguing while walking towards me. I happened to be lying down so the boy tripped over me. "Ouch that hurt." "Oh I'm sorry, but hey what are you doing lying in the desert anyway?" said the boy wearing the jumpsuit, and before I could answer him the girl in pink smacked him on the head. "Naruto you idiot! That was such a stupid thing to say, it's almost like you were accusing her for your carelessness." "Aw come on Sakura, I was just asking her what she was doing way out here? It too far to be coming from our village of we would have seen her. Village and with Suna's summer festival coming up tonight why would she leave?" Those names, those faces, it all just hit me. I was having a dream about the Naruto world! It was so funny to see them that all I could do was start laughing. They both looked at me like I was a crazy lunatic and I probably would too. I abruptly stopped and turned my head to hear a voice that I knew all too well say "what's so funny? Did Naruto do something stupid again?" "Hey Gaara that's not funny what makes you think that the only reason she's laughing is because I was doing something stupid?" by this time I had started laughing again and had actually started to feel pain from laughing so hard. I mustered out an "I ha-ha can't believe that ha-ha I'm here ha-ha." I was taking deep breaths trying to calm down enough to answer the questions that I was sure to have from the now three pairs of eyes staring at me. After calming down I turned my head and looked up at what was now a puzzled looking Gaara. I started to blush after seeing him. But I tried to look more exhausted so I could pull it off from my cheeks being sore rather than embarrassment. The redhead was wearing his kazekage wear, which told me that I was in Naruto Shippuuden. "Hi there Naruto are you ok? I'm so sorry I tripped you, my names Yukazumi Abby." "Hey how do you know my name and…" he started before Sakura interrupted saying "She probably heard either Gaara or me say your name idiot. Hi, my name's Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you Abby." She smiled a smile that I knew hid the annoyance for her teammate and slight embarrassment for me and Gaara. I did a small smirk then sighed as I laid back down on the sand. Great the one time I get what I want and it had to be tonight. I opened my eyes to see three concerned looking faces above me. Guys I'm fine don't worry. I stood up only to realize that I was wearing shoes, not only that but my outfit wasn't what I had worn to bed. I had changed into a: dark purple and black, slightly flowly, thigh-high kimono, some knee-high flat ninja shoes, and two fans in my obi. I actually liked it then I put my hand in my hair as if to scratch it and found two flowers, which the petals actually seemed to have a strange aura around them. After I had looked closer at them I found out that they were a morning glory and a moon flower, both which were not supposed to be blooming at this time. They looked at me with curious faces as to why I was so baffled by a couple of flowers. Then Sakura and Gaara notice what the flowers were and seeing as there was no chakra in them that they could tell looked the same as I did. "Ugh, now Sakura and Gaara are doing it too. What is so great about a couple of flowers?" "Naruto look at them!" "What Sakura the look like ordinary flowers to me?" "Naruto you idiot…" Gaara interrupted with, "Those are a morning glory, which only blooms at sunrise, and a moon flower whish only blooms at night. The flowers have no chakra infused with them so the are doing this of their selves. In a way, those flowers are blooming just for her." I unknowingly interrupted him after realizing the connection. "Maybe it's my control over light and darkness that makes them bloom?" Sakura then said, "Well that probably is it. But, why are you here?" I blurted out an "I am looking for something called the glass shards of life" I had no idea where that came from, but it felt like that was what I was supposed to say." "Well we were heading to Suna for a mission when we found you would you like to come with us?" "Sure I'd love to." I tried to walk but stumbled in the process noticing that Naruto tripping me had incidentally twisted my ankle. "That's weird I didn't even feel it until now." I felt a hand come under my arm to support me, and then I looked and saw it was Gaara. "Thanks. Naruto I guess run-ins between us two always end in pain uh?" that made Naruto go even more down realizing that he was to blame. "Naruto if you are really this much of an inconvience to women your love life must stink." Both me and Sakura turned our heads in shock and started laughing hysterically at his statement. We walked for about half an hour until we reached Suna's gates. I stumbled in (Gaara still carrying me) at once I felt awestruck at the size of the city. I was a New Yorker and this was big to me. We walked trough town quietly and peacefully which I like so I could take in the sites and stares people were giving me as to why Gaara was supporting me instead of the other boy? I still haven't answered that question myself. We were walking at a normal pace until a girl stopped us in our tracks. I cringed as I saw that it was Matsuri. In the series I couldn't stand her, because she brought back the fan-girl angle to the show that Sakura and Ino stopped showing. "Gaara sama how are you today? Naruto Kun Sakura Chan nice to see you as well. I could instantly tell that she was only here for Gaara, and I slightly smirked at the girl. She turned to us and since I stood up strait, and put my ankle so it looked like I was just standing, it looked like something a whole lot more than what it was." She looked me up and down sizing me up and down looking for flaws. (Luckily since I have had intensive dance training, it was hard to find one not on my face.) "Who are you?" she said it with such venom that I'm sure she would have been crushed mind, body and spirit if she had ticked me off, which would have been in the next word she said, but Gaara answered for me so that made her even more jealous. "This is Abby Matsuri, now we were on our way somewhere and you are wasting our time and I am sure her ankle is feeling agitated. It took all I had not to give the girl a smirk that said, "He's mine now," but I had to walk with a hobble and decided that being on one leg without turning was a pain in the butt. I had trouble trying to find a balance and put as little weight as possible on the young redhead. But to my demise, I tripped on a rock right into his arms. "Well it looks like Naruto wasn't all to blame here." I had to think of something smart to think of that could stand as slightly flirtatious, so I said, "Who's to say I didn't do that on purpose? Jealousy I don't like myself but I love to see it in action?" I strained to purr at the right times, and I slowly looked back at a fuming Mitsuri. He noticed that and smirked slightly. "Well aren't we the maniacal one?" Then before I could reply with a sassy comeback, Naruto and Sakura came barging in. "Abby are you ok? We didn't see you guys for a while so we thought you might have fallen and broken it." "Well I would have if this guy over here hadn't caught me. Oh and that reminds me, Gaara you can let go now." He let me go and to show off, I wrapped my arms around my body and turned up until I was back to where I started.

We were back at the kazekage mansion and Sakura and I were alone while she was dressing my ankle. "So it's Abby right?" "Yeah what is it Sakura?" "What really happened between you and Gaara? Cause I saw that smirk on your face and something was up?" "Nothing really." Why was she pressing me? Did she think something was happening I guess I can tell her? "You're lying what happened?" "Ok what happened was after you guess left Mitsuri was acting really weird. I could tell she was eyeing me up and down. I didn't notice until later that with my stance it looked like he had just put his hand on back. He pointed out that I had hurt my ankle, but as we walked away, I tripped trying to find my balance but he caught me. We were having a little argument and from her stance it looked like we were flirting. If you could have seen her face ha it was so funny." "Well" "What? by that time you had come. What else?" "Were you flirting?" by this time she had finished my leg so I stood up, tested my leg and walked out the door. Right before I closed the door I smiled and said, "I believe his last line was, "Well aren't we the maniacal one?" I closed the door and left Sakura to decide for her self. I went to the room where Naruto and Gaara were chatting calmly. They looked at me and I smiled slightly and said, "I don't care who says it all girls love to make at least one person in their life jealous." Naruto looked puzzled but Gaara smirked and said a small "touché." I sat down between them and waited for Sakura to come in. "So Naruto you know why I'm here, so why are you in Suna?" "I'm here for a mission to help Gaara assist the person looking for the glass shards of life. So since I already found you can you tell me what they are?" I felt that feeling again of my dream person telling me so say something, they are… BEEP BEEP… um what they were I mean… BEEP BEEP…" I saw the two faces get fuzzier as the beeping noise got louder. Then I went to blink and my eyes opened to my room and my alarm clock ringing. I turned it off and stretched out only to groan, "Ah great it's Monday."

I slowly pulled through my classes; we were 12 days before winter break! What teacher would assign anything other than busy work? My writing class that's who luckily always gave assignments that were always the coolest and most unique of all the teachers. "Ok class since we only have twelve days until Christmas left. I just couldn't resist a project. Now what I want you to do is for each day is to do the biggest pain of that day and the greatest thing of that day. So like if I had to take out the trash today, I would say, "The first pain of my Christmas that really sucks to me is taking out the trash every Monday." Then for the good one you change it to, "The first joy of my Christmas that's such a joy to me is decorating my Christmas tree." I then want you to do a special journal entry on the school email on New Years, and instead of saying your New Years resolution, you'll write about questions about your life that you hope that will get answered in the next year."

I loved the idea already. As I left the class I wrote my first sentence. "The first pain of my Christmas that really sucks to me is waking up Monday morning every week. I walked slowly over to the editorial area; there were only four spots open for the Christmas shoot. Risa and Cairo were a given and with both of them rooting for me I got one of the spots. As I got over to the shoot I looked over to the rack and saw the six changes of clothes. I loved the first two but the last white nightgown reminded me of a more fashion-forward Clara. "Hey girl what's up? You won't believe what happened, the fourth person dropped out from nerves. HN it was his first photo shoot too but it seems you're taking yours much better. Especially with the last outfit, they wanted to make it more risky, but Cairo and I wouldn't have it. It was your first shoot for peat's sake! Well go ahead and meet the photographer so he can tell you the idea of the shoot himself." "K Re thanks." I walked over to the guy and he told me that each change would be a different type of Christmas. Some were like This Christmas, and Jingle bell rock. I found out that Risa and Cairo had some double shots like It's cold outside, and All I want for Christmas is you, and we each had a solo shot, with Cairo's being Have a Merry Fricken Christmas, Risa's being Santa Baby, and Mine being the Greatest time of year.

We started with This Christmas and the way it looked was like were a family taking a Christmas photo. Their double shots were romantic ones for the couples at Christmas. Risa single shot was more alluring but come on Santa Baby what do you expect, and Cairo's was to "capture the annoyances of Christmas", and I absolutely loved my bit as the teenage side of Christmas. After we had finished (which was three hours later) the shoot, we were going to have one of our shots put in a billboard. I was ecstatic! My first photo shoot and millions of people would see us. "Congratulations Abby you're one of us." "Cairo and I were on billboards our first shoot too." "Really guys that means a lot to me. So what do you want to do to celebrate?" "Laugh Monday away, duh!" We walked over in our newly given outfits (he said that we did great so we deserve them) they were just off the runway. And I absolutely loved them. We also got another outfit from the designer, because we promised to work for her again. She said herself; "Truly wonder is about finding the similarities in different styles. You three are perfect for it. Your faces can capture the essences of so many emotions that it is almost a privilege to work with you. Cairo, Risa you are dolls but there was something missing in the purity of danger, the innocence of mischievousness. And baby you went out and found her. I will personally recommend you to all of my top designers if you all will agree to be the face of my line. You three will be the next big thing I can tell." We just couldn't say no, who would?

We all decided that my place was best, because I had the most comedy collection. We started off the first movie when I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." I opened the door to see non other than Momo and Kurama. "What's up guys?" they must have had one of those guy moments where they are brainwashed into saying the stupidest stuff because they simultaneously answered, "The ceiling what else?" "Whatever. So do you wanna come in?" "Of course I do but you don't." He pushed me out the door as he was finishing his sentence. "Momoshirio Hokashiro I'm gonna kill you!" I sadly had left my key inside thinking that I wouldn't get locked out. I sighed and slowly turned my back to the door to see that Kurama was on the other wall. "Didn't run fast enough he?" He smirked and said, "I'm the fastest person on the soccer team, and no one can catch me. But what I gain in speed I lack in strength. He pushed me out, said I had to talk." "About what?" I was really curious did he tell Momo? "About opening night." "Oh." I just sighed and sat in front of the door. How was I supposed to talk about it when I didn't know what it was myself? Then I heard a voice in my head say, "Don't want to talk about it? That's ok I just wanted to know why you were avoiding me the past few days. I've got reasons, but I'm not sure which one is right." I can't believe it Kurama can read minds! No wonder he's so quiet. "Kurama," I struggled to get the words out. "W-why don't you just ask me questions and I'll answer them for you. That way you get what y-you want a-and I don't have to talk." "Ok so why have you been avoiding me?" I wanted so much to say the classic, "I wasn't avoiding you, I was just busy." I would have been so easy. But something told me he'd understand the truth. "It was because I-I just didn't know what to say, and I didn't want it to get awkward." "Like it is now." "Yeah." "Well it's your turn." "Ok. Kurama, why did you kiss me?" "You don't bead around the bush do you? Well I really don't know why, I guess when you were dancing that night it was just like you were flying. You looked so great I guess I just couldn't control myself. Sounds pretty stupid right?" "No not in any way, it's actually really sweet." "So Abby will you go out with me?" "Kurama I don't know, and it's not that I don't like you, or that I do like you, the fact that I'm not sure is why I'd have to decline for now. If I say yes now and it doesn't turn out right, it would ruin our friendship. So, Kurama?" "Yeah?" "Promise me something." "Anything." "If it turns out that I don't like you, please don't hate me." As he brushed my hair back behind my ear he said, "I could never,"

After that we sat in silence for about fifteen minutes until Mitz came from her photography field trip of the city at night. She gave us one look that simply said, "What the heck happened?" I was about to give a full explanation of what happened until Kurama interrupted me with a, "One word, Momo." "Happens all the time so was it solved?" I was so puzzled did she know, did Kurama tell her? Mitz must have seen it because she explained herself. "Momo may be a blockhead at times but, he cares and, when one of us needs to talk, he literally forces us to talk. It happens all the time but, no matter how annoying it is, we all feel a little bit better after. I thought about it and it was true. I did feel better. And although I would probably never tell him, I wanted to thank Momo. I'll probably sleep a whole lot better now.

After Mitz opened the door I saw everybody head for the door. They looked as tired as I felt so we all probably had the same thought running through our minds. Sleep Now.

I slowly got ready for bed then I looked at the open journal on my desk. "The first thing of my Christmas that's such a joy to me, is" I thought for a second as I wrote down Christmas pictures.

Speak of the devil. Ah. That dream, that dream. It continued. Before I could figure out whatever the shards of life were we became under attack. And right before I woke up, I was about to be killed.

Finally the last day before break! And it just had to be math. All of my math classes were today. Geometry, statistics, physics, it's like the curse before the gift. And just to make it even worse they all gave review tests. Luckily they were over but just to put the icing on the cake I put, "The second thing of my Christmas that's such a pain to me is math before the start of Christmas break.

I walked over to where everyone was sitting I over heard Risa and Cairo say it was going to snow tomorrow. I loved it! It was always so pretty in New York when it snowed; it was almost like there was magic in the air when that white blanket came. Yami saw me and waved me over. "So Abbies since you're the newest member of our small clique you don't know all of our traditions." Mitsuki then joined in with, "We always join the decorating committee and put lights and reefs all around the school. We spend the time goofing around and singing Christmas songs. It's really fun"

We walked over to the area where the boxes were and while we were picking out the best decorations, the boys were slowly disappearing behind the boxes we were throwing at them. After hours of decorating and bad (purposeful) singing we were all tired and ready to come home.

As I looked at my journal deciding what to write, I finally wrote down, the second thing of my Christmas that's such a joy to me, is decorating HA you see.

I woke up back where I left of in my dream. Sakura, Naruto Gaara, (me) what's going on you guys? It was like I was in slow motion. I slowly lifted up my hands and pushed the guy away. I looked around and used my powers to blind the enemies of the room. Naruto and Sakura knocked them out while they were unconscious and I lessened the light.

"What the heck happened? This can not be common. Who just randomly attacks someone, we have nothing and they didn't try to capture anything. They were intelligent people, of chunin level, why would they do something so incredibly stupid? Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, what the heck is going on?" They were all looking at me like they just heard some awful news and I didn't know about it. "Guys you can tell me, please, what is happening?" "I can't believe they sent you here without telling you." Gaara looked at me as if he found out that my parents didn't tell me I had a brother and they sent me to live with him. "Gaara what didn't they tell?" He looked around as if hesitating about whether or not to tell me. "Abby, you should know that…" Beep, Beep. There it was again they were getting fuzzier by the minute. This could only mean, Oh No that could only mean that I was waking up. Man did my subconscious love cliff hangers.

I woke up to the sound of rushing water. Um that was funny; Mitz didn't usually beat the sun. I walked over to the closet remembering that it would be cold today, put on my favorite sweater, jeans and wedge boots. I packed my white coat with the fur on the hood and headed out the door of the building into… Rain oh how I deplore rain. No wonder I thought it was so early. The sky was so dreary; I knew it would look like night all day. Man I hate rain. I didn't mind a drizzle, in fact I loved those, but I despised rain. But no this wasn't just rain, it was cold rain, and it was windy to so this was twice, no three times as bad. Gosh I hate rain. I ran over to the nearest breakfast café and found Risa and Cairo there. I felt like they were my second family. Risa was like my cool older sister, and Cairo was like the cute boyfriend that was like a father to me. Well maybe not he was too cute to be my dad. I walked over to the now waving twosome and as they took one look at me they all said, "I hate the rain." I sat down and put my soaked coat on the empty chair where theirs' were. I opened my journal and quickly wrote, "The third thing of my Christmas that's such a pain to me, is going outside in the freezing rain. "So, what is the agenda today for the crew?" Cairo looked up from his magazine and said, "It always rains sometime before Christmas here, so after we all eat brunch at our favorite spot and then we spend the afternoon watching funny Christmas movies, and stale TV specials form when we were five." "Cool. I'd love to introduce you guys to Charlie Brown.

Just then Aiyame and Momo walked over and after putting their coats on the empty chair, pushed together another table. We gave one look at them and without another word said, "I hate the rain." "What is this like our password or something?" "Yeah I guess it is. We've been saying it since it was just the three of us." "Uh what do you mean the three of us?" "Well we had started this clique with just Risa, Aiyame and I. hen next year Momo and Kurama joined." Then Mitz interrupted with a, "Then I came into the picture." Mitz and Kurama came and sat down in the two remaining seats, and just in time our waiter came.

After we had had our fill of food, we headed of to my dorm, only to argue over what movie we were going to watch first. I got fed up and put in the first Santa Clause movie and sat down.

After ten minutes they were into the movie like they were six. I was thoroughly impressed with myself. Then I remembered my mom sent me a dried Russian tea. I made six cups of it since I knew it would be the best thing to drink in the rain. After I fixed them the drinks, they instantly reacted. "Abs this is so good. America has got warm drinks down." "Yeah seriously Abs, why didn't you tell me about this before?" "Thanks guys but this is my moms, I know how to make it but hers is much better." "Well whoever did make it, they are awesome."

It was about six o'clock when Kurama came back from getting the smore supplies from his dorm. He grabbed me, gave me my coat and told everyone, "It's here." I was seriously wondering what it was, but apparently every one knew what it was and were rather excited of the fact. So I put on my coat and hat, and was about to put on my knit gloves when Mitz handed me my waterproof ones. "It's wet outside, you might want these."

As we were walking down the stairs when i stopped and fell back to talk to Kurama. "So what is it?" he simply smiled and said, "You'll see, but you've seen it before already." And indeed I had, because when we stepped outside, I went out to see three feet of pure, white untouched snow. "Wow, this is beautiful. Back in New York there were so many buildings, the snow wasn't able to lie perfectly like this." The moon was shining, the stars were out, and the cold breeze had stopped. It was like every girls fairytale. "It is so..." Before I finish my sentence I was cut off by a snowball from non-other than, "Kurama I'm going to kill you!"

We had an all out snowball war. By eleven o'clock we were so tired that we laid on the ground, and that was our snow angel. I steadily picked up my notebook and wrote. "The third thing of my Christmas that's such a joy to me is the first snow of the year."

As I walked, or crawled back to our dorms I fell back to catch up to Kurama. Man I felt like I was doing this a whole lot. (Why couldn't he ever catch up to me?) "Hey Kurama thanks for um starting that snowball fight, it gave me a reason to kick your butt at something. (Thanks for starting the snowball fight? That couldn't have been any stupider.) "Yeah sure. You just wait your going down. I want a rematch." We just keep going back and forth at that almost like we had to have an argument of comebacks. "Hey Kurama?" We had gotten to my front door were still arguing. "Yeah?" I pulled my hands up to his neck and kissed him. I broke the kiss and opened my door. Right before I closed the door, I smiled and said, "I win."

I was slowly coming back into my dream exactly where I left off. Gaara was just saying, "Abby you should know that, the shards of life are inside of you. Your clan wanted a way to harness your powers into a weapon. They said at all costs. We were trying to find a way to do it without." He paused there without finishing, as if he was scared to say the rest. "What! Without what?" I knew what he was going to say but I could never believe it until I had heard it. "A way to do it without…killing you." I felt like I was going to die. "I'm a freak a freak. Nothing but a weapon."

I was horrified. Why hadn't I realized this yet? I had freakin' supernatural powers for peat's sake. I was acting like it was normal. Why in the world would they put us together in a school? I can see it now. "Put all the freaks together, so we can watch 'em. I was astounded. I had to call a non powered person and tell them. As if my body took a command, I woke up. I did the math, and since New York is eight hours behind, one thirty for me would be lunch time for them. I had to text my best friend from home Jen. "Hey Jen I have to tell you something." "OMG Abby cabby long time no hear what's up?" "You promise you'll keep it a secret?" "Sure anything what is it?" "Ok, I have special abilities." "What do you mean like super powers? No you are joking Abby. That was a funny one though. Ha just think you a freak right." "Yeah, I was just joking, well I'm tired; I'm going back to bed. You know its one AM over here right?" I turned off my phone, right after I deleted her number. I can't believe in a way my best friend would think I'm a freak. I just couldn't stand it. I flipped the pillow under my head and drifted of into a hopeful, dreamless sleep.

I had gotten my wish I did however replace it with three girls in PJ's on my bed. I merely growled and went back to bed. They merely stayed instead of taking my warning. "Go Away." "Hey Abs what wrong" said Mitz. At times she can be pretty childish but she is a good friend and I thought she would understand. So I told them everything. My dream, my late night call last night, even how they kept recurring every night. "Oh Abbies honey we've all been through it." "Abby this is one of the reasons why we end up only being friends with other students. It's not because we want to, it's because it causes us less hurt. We have to deal with less rejection with people that have been through it." "Abby that's why I was so excited that my BFF got into the school. I would never be shunned because you were the same. Although I had no reason to worry because you accepted us before you became one of us." "That's why they created this school. For us to come to gather and show our other talents. Our school modo isn't just for show. It is an everyday pep talk. A constant push every day us. A saying that we are not freaks, merely the elite. Our powers do not group us together, they rather define us. We all have been through it before kid, and you'll survive a stronger person from it. I truly felt better after hearing Risa's little self empowerment speech I felt better. Facing that ultimate rejection and living, no strike that, striving though it. "So what brings you guys to the dancer side?" "Darling, why to dance on air." "Huh?" "Ice skating!

"No and that's final." "Abs come on, you have to go." "I can, will and always do." "Well not this time you're not." Then Risa dragged my butt over to the closet picked out some ice skating worthy clothing and forced me to get ready. By the time I had gotten out of the shower and was dressed. My once pajama worn friends had changed into a mix of jean sweater and boot. I knew it was impossible for me to escape the pain of falling down not only while moving, but with the added pleasure of the place to which falling down is "ice cold".

I had been skating (Badly) for almost forty five minutes, and I was so tired. I had already fallen down so many times that it literally wasn't even funny. Who knew that a dancer could be so awful at ice skating. I was fed up. I stepped out of the cold rink, and into the lounge area. I sat down in one of the very comfy club chairs to write one of the truest statements I have ever thought. "On the fourth day of my Christmas that's such a pain to me, is ice skating on Saturday mornings." I was so ready for someone to just ask for us to go and get some, "Hey guys, lets go get some hot chocolate." My prayers have been answered. I opened my notebook knowing that hot chocolate would be my joy of the day.

As I sipped the chocolaty goodness that saved me from the ice, me and my friends were playing a game of I would never. A person would say something they would never do and if someone else in the group had done it they were to take a chug of their drink as fast as possible. No matter the burn. "Ok Momo it's your turn." "Um I would never eat something that had alligator meat in it." "I took a nearly killing chugged and tried to see if I was still breathing. "Ew Abs, that's gross. Alligator meat!" "Hey I was little and curious. Give me a break miss cliff diver." "Hey who's talking miss riding a horse backwards?"

We were slowly walking home trying to feel our burnt tongues. I turned in my keys and got ready for bed. "One thing for sure, is I'll never regret coming to this school."

Wake up sleepy head! Today is a day to stay in for a girl's day in. "Cool, but why?" "Because we're snowed in, that's why." "Risa and I had to walk all the way over here through the snow just for you." Ok ok so what do you purpose we should do first?" "Um, how about um… dang I really have not the foggiest idea. I guess we could just relax or something.

After six strait hours of watching stale Japanese Christmas specials we were sick of it all. I quickly opened my notebook and wrote being "Snowed in" as my pain of the day. We ended up turning off the movies and quitting it all together. "Man this is stupidly boring. I hate being snowed in. no phone, no internet, no TV, nothing not even a moving car." "Whatever Mitz as much as it sounds like a cliché I think we need to go outside." Then Aiyame had a devilish grin sweep across her face. "One word, caroling." We all simultaneously said, "Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" "Well think about it. I bet tons of people are just as bored as you are, and if the Apparitions come for a visit it will make them feel ten times better. Plus it will totally boost up our popularity.

We quickly got dressed into red or green sweaters and tried on various Santa hats, with portable Ipod speakers at hand headed out the door. From jingle bells, to carol of the bells it was a complete success. Everyone adored it and asked if it was a new tradition for the Apparitions. We kindly said undecided because we wanted to know that we didn't want to be rude, but it was by invitation only. By the time we had gotten to the boys part of the dorms the news had spread so much that we had actually met up with the boys singing parody versions of the songs we were singing. We had started a caroling war to see which version was the best, and with my knowledge of Christmas songs we clearly won.

I had walked back to my dorm with Mitsuki singing the entire way and after writing down in my notebook that "Caroling" would be my joy of the day settled down for another day.

"Wake up Abby now they cleared the roads and the mall is having a huge sale." "Say no more I'll be ready in ten minutes." "Make it five Risa's car is already here." "Since when do you get up before me?" "Since shopping season hit." I put on a jogging suit and hit it out. I had a feeling this was going to be bad.

Boy was I right. There were people everywhere. This made black Friday seem light. Ha there were so many shoe fights it wasn't even funny. I even had a mini tug of war for a dress that I had planned on wearing to the New Years party. I defiantly put "Sales" as the pain of my day, but I put Shopping as my joy because I had seriously got some great deals. I guess the more people, the less you pay. I was tired though. I didn't even bother to eat dinner. I was defiantly going to go to bed.

So much for bed, I was woken up by everyone telling me it was time for another prank, but before I could even ask who it was they told me to get dressed and hurry up. Same clothes as yesterday I suppose. Something in my gut told me this was wrong, so I snuck and wrote "pranking" as my pain for the next day. We soon crept up to where Momo's building was, and I knew something was wrong. No one pranked Momo, I mean he came up with the pranks what was with every bodies minds. I knew I should've stayed asleep.

We slowly stepped into the dorm only to be trapped in a net. I saw it coming and stepped away. I knew he had something planned but come on, "Momo a net? You can do much better than that." "Forced into it Abs?" "Didn't even tell me what it was" "Then you get the honor of watching my comedy, A Laugh That Cried.

"Ah indubitably good. Bravo bravicimo." It was beyond funny. Totally Youtube worthy. "Momo you are an evil genius." "Why thank you." I left the room before anyone could kill me, and rushed to my dorm and went back to bed, but not before writing "Comedy" as my joy of the day.

I was sick of restaurants. I had opened my refrigerator this morning and it was all doggie bags. I had never seen so much Styrofoam in my life. "Hey Abs what are we doing today?" she simply gave me an evil smirk. Apparently after I left they were forced to put the pictures of themselves all over school. I didn't tell them however that I convinced Momo to pick them all up. I was waiting for the "prank" call that Momo was bound to send soon. I asked him to call me last so Mitz could be surprised most. Ring, Ring, oh speak of the devil. Mitz answered the phone and it took all I had not to jump up and down. "Hello? What is it Momoshirio?" Man Mitz was mad if she didn't fall for it. Even if she does figure it out, she plays along just to hear the joke. All I heard were mumbles and grumbles. When she hung up the phone she looked at me and ran to give me a death hug. "Abs thank you so much. I can't believe you did that." "Well don't mention it really. So seriously what are we going to do?" "Those ten page math assignments that you promised to tutor me on." "Ah come on Mitz now?" "Yes you still owe me, plus you promised." "Alright but just this once. Never again will I do math on a vacation."

We literally worked from dawn until dusk. I barley had the strength to put "Tutoring" as my eight pain. It was a serious murder. By the time we were finished it was four am. I took another twenty minutes trying to find a joy for the day. Hn I will definitely never do that again.

"Ugh what the hell?" I woke up at six am to my alarm clock that hadn't been beeping the entire time. I was Majorly pissed. And it wasn't because it started it was because I was the kind of person that once they were up they were up. I was not going to suffer having only two hours of sleep by myself. So, I quietly walked over to my roommates bed, stepped back to give myself a running start and pile drove her while saying, "Wake up Mitsuki can you handle the Abby?" "What the heck Abs? What in the world did you do that for?" "Because not only did a certain someone set my alarm clock last night for am instead of pm, when you were setting a so called "food break," but you also gave me two hours of sleep that's why. Now get ready, we are going to Starbucks. If I am going to survive this day I will certainly need corporate America's drink of the day."

We had come to the small coffee shop and I was standing beside an uptight professor. "Carmel macchiato upside down please." I said as he was saying an eight ounce cup of espresso. That stuff was awful. I couldn't see a person drinking that gunk. The cashier had put down the cups as I took mine I gently said, "Good luck with that liquid sulfur." As I walked up to her she said, "Happy now?" I nodded as I took a nice long sip of… scolding hot espresso!" I spit out the contents in my mouth, and with the shock squeezed the cup so that it burned my hand. From the shock of that I threw the cup, but not without the contents spilling onto my shirt and pants. "Ah. Can this day get any worse?" I said as rammed in Cairo and Kurama. As I fell down I instinctively put my hands out. Bad idea, by the time I was on the ground I was on my knees having each of my hands on their chest pinning them down. Real smooth girl. Mitz was laughing her but off. "I guess it can Abs." I glared at her so badly that if looks could kill, I would be given the death penalty on the spot. "Um abs" said both of them simultaneously. "Can you get up now?" then Cairo added, "Yes Abby, and as much as I love where this is going I would have to decline." I jumped up and as soon as he stood up I smacked him so hard the red print I left I was sure would leave a bruise. "Ow that hurt Abbies." "Dude Cai you seriously had it coming to you though." Yes he did. Cairo turned around to see a smirking Risa. "But Abs honey you really think that was enough?" "for me definitely, but from you… torcher him." "Ok, Cairo our date is being changed to a mandatory shopping trip. Shoes only and I'm breaking up with you if you don't come for the seven hour sale." "Seven hours, dude that's murder. But you had it coming to you.

We all decided to watch Cairo's shoe torcher and it was tons of fun. Risa really wasn't kidding about it being a long sale. It's ten o'clock now and I'm beat. So for my pain, of course espresso, and my joy payback.

It is here! It is finally here. Christmas my favorite holiday. I adore it. Although my mom wasn't able to send me home, she did send me a humongous pile of presents. I couldn't wait. The tree we had gotten On Risa "Shopping date" was set up at decorated. Christmas Eve was filled with my friends sleeping over, egg nog, singing, and lots and lots of cookies. Santa probably would have probably lost in an eating contest against Momo. I think fifty-five was his last one before falling asleep at two in the morning. I woke up a five to wrap my friends' gifts. A copy of Dane Cooks comedy stand up for Momo, an new camera for Mitz, a fantasy book for Cairo that simply was him, a new dress for Risa (She had enough shoes) a point charm for Aiyame's bracelet, and monogrammed sheet music for Kurama, I hoped that they loved their gifts. I had started making Russian tea for all of them. I figured they need to wake up to a smell instead of a sound. Just think, last summer none of this was here. Mitz was just an internet pal, no one could compete with me in dance, no one could make me laugh on a regular basis, no one could make me feel like a celebrity just by being with them, and I hadn't had my first kiss yet. All this and I'm not even a junior yet. I made an orb of light appear to wake them up, and carried seven hot mugs to the now awake people.

"It's Christmas guys wake up. If you don't your presents are going back to the store. "Presents? Say no more we're already up" "Momo you are such a trip. Well we'll start with what we got each other, and then we will move on to our parents' gifts. "Ok but first to wake you up I have made some Russian tea." "Abbies this is so great." "Yep Abs, your Russian tea is always delish'. Well go on kiddies open them up.

"I love my prezie Abs I'm am the next paparazzi." Risa then went into her starlet mode. "Please no cameras, CLICK, Ah you will here from my lawyer." "Yeah whatever Risa. But seriously Abs, the camera is just so me." "Completely Abs so finish opening your gifts. You do have three more left." I opened up the first disk to see the most ah-mazing pair of oxford shoes in existence. "Risa I love them. How did you know I was looking for oxfords?" "Just a wild guess." I opened up the second gift to see a, "Kurama what the heck?" I said as I held up the mistletoe in the box. "I don't know what your talking about? I got you this." He said as he reached beside me and picked up the small box. "Momo did you do this?" "Nay I say Abby; I would have done something funnier." "Cairo?" "Don't you think I learned the last time?" "Well if it wasn't you then who was it. Oh well no harm done." I said as I laid the box down and picked up Kurama's to reveal, a beautiful silver necklace. The sides were almost vines with blue topaz, arranged like glints of light. The center of the necklace had a silver tiger lily on it. "Wow Kurama that is beautiful. Abby it is so you." "Kurama I love it, how did you know? Silver is my favorite color, topaz is my birthstone, and the lily is my favorite flower." "I didn't know I just guessed."

Hours passed and after much cleaning I acme to the box with mistle toe in it. I lifted the box to show that it had a note in it.

Abby,

I used to have crush on Kurama before my guy and you two would be perfect together. Give him a try ok. He's a great guy.

Your Fairy godmother.

I looked at the note grabbed the mistle toe and rushed to meet Kurama before he closed the door. I raised the mistle toe and kissed him. "No harm done right?" he smiled and said, "Not at all."


End file.
